


All I Ever Wanted

by merlypops



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hannigram - Freeform, Heavy Angst, Kissing, M/M, Season 3 Finale, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/pseuds/merlypops
Summary: "This is all I ever wanted for you, Will," Hannibal murmurs, grey with pain and fading, always fading. Will drifts closer, like a ghost. "For both of us."
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	All I Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while!  
> Not sure what inspired me to write a fic again but Hannigram has been giving me alllll the feels so this happened. (You'll have guessed if you follow me on tumblr @ merlypops.)  
> Hopefully this feels in character!  
> Enjoy ❤

Dolarhyde's blood is still filling Hannibal's mouth when he turns to face Will. He feels skin between his teeth and terrible pain emanating from the gunshot wound in his stomach, but it amounts to little.

The world around him dims when Will stands before him like this. He is bleeding heavily from his collarbone, from his ruined cheek. He is dying and yet he has never been more beautiful.

Will gazes back at Hannibal evenly, the gleam in his eyes fading. He does not have long left. Nor does Hannibal.

"It really does look black in the moonlight," Will says quietly as he stares down at his own blood. His hands are steady as he touches his wounds, as careful and curious as a child. Hannibal watches him and feels a rush of unbearable tenderness, as though his heart is breaking in his chest.

"See?" Hannibal asks softly, his eyes flickering towards the dark sea beyond the cliffs as he limps closer. When he turns back, Will is closer than before, the wonder still shining in his face as his black blood rolls down into the grass. Hannibal's wound burns white-hot but the rest of his body feels numb.

"This is all I ever wanted for you, Will," Hannibal murmurs, grey with pain and fading, always fading. Will drifts closer, like a ghost. "For both of us."

"It's beautiful."

Will's words are soft, chosen carefully. His hands are warm and trembling when they settle on Hannibal's shoulders, his breaths hot and ragged against the doctor's throat. Hannibal slumps into the comfort that Will willingly provides, his hands settling on Will's waist, Hannibal's mouth against his torn cheek.

Will turns his head and captures Hannibal's lips with his own. The taste of Dolarhyde's blood lingers, intoxicating, as Will presses closer, tongue sliding deeper to taste. Hannibal feels consumed, flayed.

Oh, the irony.

There is satisfaction burning in Will's dull eyes when he draws back, his arms winding more securely around his prey, his grip unbreakable. The rush of love Hannibal feels in that moment is unendurable, agonising, earth-shattering.

It is almost a relief when Will tightens his hold and drags them both over the edge.

The icy wind claws at their blood-streaked skin as they plummet together. The salty water batters against the razor-sharp rocks below them and the moon hides behind the clouds.

Will's lips are pressed to his once more as they cling to each other, suspended in time, frozen -

The world speeds up.

Hannibal's bullet wound aches and Will's tears merge with his, and the wind howls like a starving animal as the hungry waves stretch up to end their descent.

When they slam into the water and break like glass, Hannibal feels peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much to anyone who read this - it means so much to me ❤  
> Hope you're all as safe as you can be right now. Sending hugs to any who need them.


End file.
